Refund
by iluvyoumorethancupcakes
Summary: Niley; Oneshot. Nick wants to confess his feelings to Miley. And he did, it was like those romantic scenes in a movie. Lily missed her "so-called romantic movie", Nick and Miley's confession, and wants her refund!


**Refund**

**By: **_i.luv.yooh.more.than.cupcakes._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, just the idea.

**Summary: **Niley; Oneshot. Nick wants to confess his feelings to Miley. And he did, it was like those romantic scenes in a movie. Lily missed her movie and wants her refund!

**A/N: **This is dedicated to my friends, **Jasmine, Denica, and Vanessa**, who did ask me and my BF this in real life. LOVE YOU GUYS; you're awesome(: (Ria, if you're reading, do you remember that? XD) OHH! Also, dedicated to **1AriA08**, who pestered me about that too. ONE LAST thing! This is also dedicated to **rockinchick8**(:

* * *

_Breathe, Nick, breathe. _A male teen said to himself. He was standing in front of his best female friend's (besides Lily and Mandy) house. He was going to confess his feelings that he started to feel for her ever since the Jonas' met the Stewart family.

He looked back at one bush, and four pairs of hands suddenly appeared and shooed him. He sighed; he couldn't back out now. Nick hesitantly rung the door bell; once her heard it ring, he turned at around and was about to walk next door, back to his own home. "Nicky?" He heard a young female's voice ask.

_Too late! _He tried his best not to sound nervous.

"Hey Miley, can I talk to you?" Nicholas Jonas asked one of his very best childhood friends, while scratching the back of his neck. Miley smiled, nodded her head and grabbed his hand, leading him to the beach.

Nick glanced back at an unnatural large looking bush, which had pairs of eyes attached to it; Kevin, Joe, Oliver and Lily's to be exact. Lily gave him a thumbs up before he left their sight.

Once the soon-to-be couple was out of range, all four of them came out of their hiding place. Joe, Kevin, Lily and Oliver dusted the leaves off of their clothes and tugged twigs out of their hair.

"Well, looks like our plan is working so far…" Lily stated.

Joe agreed. "Yeah! Finally, after how many tries, Nick's gonna do it!"

"Our little Nicky's growing up!" Oliver cooed. Kevin rolled his eyes and smacked the shaggy haired boy's head. "OWW!"

* * *

Miley still didn't let go of Nick's hand. So, hand in hand, Nick and Miley walked down the beach. They stopped and sat at the dock's end, like they always did, swinging their feet back and forth, in and out of the water.

After two minutes into a comfortable silence, Miley shifted her body from where she was seated to face her one of her best guy friend/long-time crush. "So, Nicky. What did you want to talk about?" She asked, hoping that the Jonas boy would confess his undying love to her. Miley looked at him and nearly swooned at his hotness, but the brunette held it in.

"Uhh...so you see…uhh." Nick stammered, his face turning red. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. "Uhh…Miles, we've been friends for a long time, right?" Nick asked Miley, who just nodded in response.

"Well, ever since I met you, I…uhh…how do I say this…ummm…liked you?" The curly haired boy finished (sounding a little squeaky at the end), looking down. He took another breath and continued.

"Yeah, I like you. Over the years, I developed a **crazy kind of crush on you**. But each day, it became stronger and soon enough, I realized it wasn't a crazy kind of crush, Miley." He looked up at her and smiled that cute smile that she loved.

Miley smiled back at Nick, squeezing his hand; it was her way to tell him to continue. "So, I …uhh……pretty much….what I'm trying to say is that I love you?" He said, his voice squeaking as he finished his sentence. Nick felt himself blush.

"So, Miley, **please be mine**?" Nick finally finished, grabbing Miley's hands in the process. The brunette looked him in the eyes, while he did the same thing.

Miley smiled brightly and rapidly nodded her head. "Yes!"

She hugged him tightly, like a little girl hugging her teddy bear when she was scared. She hugged him like there was no tomorrow. Nick hugged her back, not wanting to let go. When they did, however, Miley crashed her lips against his just as the sun set. It was exactly like one of those romantic scenes in the movies. How cute!

When they broke apart, Nick got up and stuck his hand out to his new girlfriend and pulled her up. Miley giggled and kissed him on the cheek as a 'thank you'. The couple walked back to the Jonas household hand-in-hand, fingers intertwined.

When the arrived. Kevin, Oliver, Joe and Lily were waiting for them on the porch. "I'm guessing you two little lovebirds are finally together?" Joe presumed. Nick and Miley nodded.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean 'finally'?" Miley raised an eyebrow at Joe. "Nothing…" Joe smirked back. She rolled eyes and smacked the back of his head.

"Owww?" Joe replied. Miley stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyways, CONGRATS!" Lily shouted. She pulled Miley away from Nick. Together, the two BFFs started EEEEEEEEPPPP-ing and happy dancing.

"Yeah, congrats!" The other three shouted. Miley stopped dancing and the couple blushed.

"Hooray for Niley!" Oliver yelled. Joe did a wolf-whistle, Lily followed him. Kevin laughed. Nick blushed and Miley was totally clueless.

"You guys made up a nickname?" She raised an eyebrow again. "Yup!" Oliver answered.

"Ollie, you're such a doughnut." Miley ruffled his hair. "Don't touch my hair! Smokin' Oken still needs to look good for the ladies!" Everyone else rolled their eyes at him.

Nick wrapped his hand around Miley's waist and smiled at her.

"Hey, guys, guess what?" Lily asked her friends. Being very curious, Kevin replied. "What?"

"I watched Nick and Miley try to confess a bunch of times, so, they were like my movie. AND, I missed the best part of my movie!" Lily finished ranting, her lips formed into a pout. "Sooo…I WANT A REFUND! Nicky, Miles, care to kiss so I can have my refund!"

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Any comments; please review and tell me(: It'll make me UBER happy. OH! The bold are some JB songs. Well, **please be mine** is. **Crazy kind of crush on you** is a song that Nick sang to start to solo career. Look it up on YouTube! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
